Often the skin of a fruit or a vegetable is dry though in some cases it is not completely dry and is adhered to the fruit or vegetable. In some cases there is only one peel/skin layer (e.g. as in the case of different nuts), and in other eases there are several peel/skins, some of which at dry state and one or more layer which may be in damp state and inner most of which may still be adhered to the fruit or vegetable (e.g. as in the case of garlic, unions and the like).
For sake of simplicity, herein the specification and claims, all such fruits and vegetables are collectively referred to as garlic, though it is to be appreciated that the appliance according to the present invention may be used for peeling a selection of different fruits and vegetables. Furthermore, the terms ‘skin’ and ‘peel’ are collectively referred to hereinafter as ‘skin’.
Garlic is a member of the onion family, which has been cultivated for thousands of years and is widely used for both its culinary and medicinal attributes, resulting in an ever growing popularity of this crop. Garlic is already mentioned in the old testimony, where it reads: “We remember the fish which we did eat in Egypt for nothing, the cucumbers and the melons and the leeks and the onions and the garlic” (Numbers 11:5).
The increase in consumption of this popular herb raises a need for peeling methods and devices, in particular in light of the strong smell it leaves if it is hand peeled. Thus, several garlic peeling apparatuses have been introduced throughout the years.
A first type of garlic peeler is disclosed GB Patent 2315990 (Beveridge) directed to a non-mechanical gadget in the form of a tube made of resilient material and sized for accommodating a one or more garlic cloves, where an inside surface of the tube is roughened or knurled. Garlic cloves are peeled by introducing them into the tube and manually compressing and rolling the tube over a flat surface.
Another type of garlic peelers is concerned with mechanical or electromechanical apparatuses, as disclosed for example in the following publications:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,483 (Yip) discloses a peeler for garlic and/or peanuts including a housing having an open top end and a cylindrical friction will surface on which four ribs having respective surfaces are formed, and a lid for closing the housing top end. The peeler includes a central beater surrounded by the wall surface and supported for rotation about an axis. A handle is provided for rotating the beater so the garlic and/or peanut pieces strike the rib surfaces at a steep angle, whereby the skin of the garlic and/or peanut pieces is cracked open through continued movement by the beater for subsequent peeling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,429 (Federighi) discloses a rotary attachment disposed within the bowl of a food processing appliance in engagement with the drive shaft of the appliance and has a horizontal rotating disk with an abrasive upper surface which quickly removes the dry and brittle outer covering of garlic cloves or similar food ingredients.
U.S. Patent Application 20020153440 (Holcomb et al) discloses a hand-held hand-powered food processor having a pull cord motor for rotating a spindle that carries an arm. The arm can be a cutter blade or an elastomeric flexible peeler arm having a durometer of preferable between Shore 80A and Shore 82A. The arm is driven by the spindle, and there is a stop block formed on a sidewall near the end of the arm. Rotating the spindle causes it to rub against the skin of food in the processor for peeling the food. The cover of the processor has a flat outer periphery so the cover can be used as a storage unit for the contents of the processor.
It is well known that undamaged garlic cloves hardly disperse any odor, however, the typical smell of garlic results due to a chemical reaction that takes place whenever cells are broken, i.e. upon cutting, slicing, grinding etc.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mechanic peeler for garlic (as well as other fruits and vegetables having a fine skin/peel), though in a non-abrasive fashion, leaving the garlic clove aesthetic and undamaged. The peeler according to the present invention is a simple, easy to operate and clean/wash after use.